


Almost Human

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cyborgs, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Interquel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, after the escape from Bespin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Human

He was a cyborg.

It was on all his records, now. It'd always been _human_ before. Not that they'd checked, or anything. With the Rebellion, it was enough to say so. Except now, because everyone knew about the hand.

Oh, it was better than the stump, but it didn't itch, it fumbled, it was too strong, it wasn't the same. _He_ wasn't the same. He was part machine now, just like—just like—just like he'd been in his vision. How much longer before—

No. _No._ It wouldn't happen, he'd stop it, _always in motion_ , do something, not do something. He wasn't going to turn, wasn't going to turn into that, would never threaten his own child's life.

Though Vader _hadn't_ killed him, in the end. Distantly, Luke wondered why.


End file.
